


Tricks, Treats, and Tears

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, food mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Virgil is taking his younger cousin trick or treating, and everything is going fine. That is, until some idiot on his porch in a costume decided to spook the kid.Or,Roman is a youtuber who wants to film Halloween pranks and makes the mistake of scaring the first kid so bad he can't get him to stop crying.





	Tricks, Treats, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky Month day two! I hope you enjoy this one guys! 
> 
> Prompt: Trick or Treat
> 
> Triggers: Food mentions,

“Trick or treat!” was all Virgil could hear up and down the street.

Looking around, he could see many kids in colorful and “scary” costumes running from house to house trying to get as much candy as they can. It wasn’t too long ago that Virgil would of joined them, running up and down the streets in hopes of filling his plastic pumpkin with more candy than any child should ever have. But he was older now, and it was no longer acceptable for him to go door to door asking for candy. Instead, he opted for enjoying the holiday by taking his younger cousin out to get candy instead.

It was clear that Remy enjoyed this time. He got to just go out and be a kid, something that wasn’t as common in the eight year olds life anymore. His home life was hectic, Virgil knew that, so being able to bring him out and give him some normal memories to look back on were something that could make him smile the way he is now.

Virgil was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Remy standing there with a smile on his face, his too long bat wings fluttering in the slight breeze.

“Look Vee! They gave me a full sized Snickers bar!” He pulled the candy out, excitement and joy clear in his voice.

Virgil felt himself smile. Seeing his cousin so carefree was rare these days. He looked like a normal kid again, who didn’t have a care in the world, and what Virgil wouldn’t give to have Remy look like that everyday.

“That’s awesome Rem.” He said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder before the continued walking to the next house, “make sure you keep that one.”

“I will! I think I’ll keep it in my box spring, that way no one else can find it and eat it before me.” Remy dropped the candy bar back into his pillow case turned trick or treat bag. He continued to ramble as they walked down the street and towards the next house. Virgil listened to his cousin go on about saving certain candies to have for later and taking some to school if he got hungry. He smiled and nodded along, but his heart was breaking as he listened to his cousin coming up with ways to conserve his candy for months on end.

The pair stopped suddenly, Remy pulling on Virgil and pointing to a house. “Can I go there Vee? For the last before I go home?”

Virgil looked up the walkway, seeing few decorations and s scarecrow with a bowl of Halloween pretzels. It looked okay, and he knew the pretzels would last longer than some of Remy’s candy. Checking the time, he sighed and nodded, letting go of Remy’s hand and sending him up to the house. 

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for Virgil. One second, everything was okay and Remy was getting ready to gran a packet of pretzels from the bowl. The next second, Virgil was sprinting up the walkway because of the scream of fear and cries he heard emitting from his young cousin.  Looking at the scene it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. 

Standing on the porch next to, a now crying, Remy was a man dressed as the scarecrow that had been holding the bowl of pretzels. Strapped to his chest was a gopro, which ticked Virgil off even more. This guy sat here and planned to scare kids who came to his house to get candy, what kind of jerk does that? He could feel his anger simmering as he climbed the steps to see the strange man trying to console Remy and offering multiple bags of pretzels and other treats if he would just stop crying. 

“Dude what the hell?” Virgil fixed a glare on the man, pulling Remy close as the boy hid his tears against his jacket. Remy looked even smaller in his ill fitted homemade costume now more than ever. 

The man froze then, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form some response. Looking at Virgil, seeing the anger on his face, he stopped and hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry.” The man said, not meeting Virgil’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare him so bad. It was meant to be a harmless joke that I-”

“You’re wearing a gopro,” Virgil pointed out, crouching to properly hug Remy. “How harmless could it be.”

“Yes I know,” The man sighed, “I was filming what was meant to be a harmless prank for a youtube channel. A small scare and then everyone leaves laughing. I didn’t think of anything like this happening.”

“You didn’t think something like this would happen when you’re jumping out of a seat at little kids?” Virgil looked at the man, shocked by that explanation.

Sure, Virgil had heard of people doing things like that to teenagers and parents when they take their kids trick or treating, but he’s never seen anyone do it to the kids themselves. Of course Remy was crying, he was just scared out his mind, how couldn’t get this guy see that. Virgil looked up and saw the guy run a hand through his hair before he opened his mouth again.

“Look, mister I’m really sorry for scaring you son. Maybe I ca-” he started, only to be cut off when he heard a tiny gasp and giggles coming from the small boy who had stopped crying only moments before. 

“You think he’s my dad?” The boy asked, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Well, judging by his reaction, yes.” There was confusion clear in scarecrow guys voice as he looked between the two. 

His answer cause more giggles to fall from the child’s mouth as he turned towards Virgil. “Did you hear that? You’re my dad now Vee!”

Virgil shook his head and sighed before standing and holding a hand out to the guy, “Virgil Sanders, I’m his cousin.”

The mans face flushed as he realized what he’d done. He smiled sheepishly and took the outstretched hand. “Roman Knight, youtuber and dummy that scared your cousin and would love to somehow make it up to you.”


End file.
